ninjagofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 95- The Jaxx Equation
'The Jaxx Equation '''is the first and premiere episode of Season 10: Reality of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It will be released on January 28th, 2019 in Australia and March 3rd, 2019 in the United States and United Kingdom. Sypnosis ''The ninja, having reunited in the realm of Ninjago and defeating Lord Garmadon and Harumi, face a new threat in the form of a rebellion from the country of Ninjago, led by Cole's cousin- Jaxx Manson. Plot Citizens are celebrating the defeat of Lord Garmadon in the streets of Ninjago City. They are holding balloons and lighting lanterns. Suddenly, when they walk by a man wearing a mask with flames on it, an explosion occurs. A building falls on the parade, launching a citizen into the air, where he is caught by Lloyd Garmadon in time. Many vehicles are destroyed. Lloyd follows the man with the mask into an alley, where the man disappears, leaving a blue "J" in the middle of the ground. Lloyd calls the ninja together and tells them about this. Zane points out that the J is the symbol of the Jaxxopham, a political party of peoples in Ninjago that want a dictatorship led by Cole's cousin Jaxx Manson. Suddenly, a man walks in. Cole reveals that it is his uncle Peter, Jaxx's father. Peter tells the ninja that he knows what Jaxx is after, and that he is after the Gauntlet of Reality and the 5 gems of resistance. He also reveals the names of the gems- the gem of Life, gem of destruction, gem of power, gem of time, and gem of tranquility. He tells the ninja the location of the gem of destruction- the Temple of Doom. The ninja hear on the news that the Jaxxopham had declared war on the Ninjago government. They run out of the building and see a Jaxxopham member that is attacking a civilian. Lloyd protects the civilian before she gets killed, and punches the Jaxxopham member. He laughs and disappears, leaving another J. Meanwhile, the back of a black throne is seen, and a man starts to talk to a Jaxxopham member that walks up behind him, telling him that he has failed his mission. He then turns around and disintegrates the Jaxxopham member into dust. He talks to a woman, telling her that she is heading for the temple of Doom. The ninja are in a jungle, running through it and cutting the vines with swords. They suddenly hear an engine, and see a war vehicle running over the trees. They see a cave, and the vehicle stops there. The woman gets out, and attacks the ninja. She reveals herself as Cassandra Alleyway, the master of sand and Jaxx's girlfriend. She launches sand at the ninja, and blinds hem while she escapes into the cave. Nya washes the sand out of the ninja's eyes and she follows Cassandra into the cave. She attacks Cassandra but fails to land a punch. Cassandra sees a boulder starting to roll, and she uses her elemental power to make the floor cave in on the boulder. She then recreates the floor and runs to a large temple room, where the Gem of Destruction is encased in a glass seal. She breaks it and steals the gem, but the room starts to flood. The ninja walk in just as she is about to escape, and fight her, but the room begins to flood even worse and Kai swims away. Cassandra escapes with the gem, and drives away in her war vehicle, which she calls the "War Rig" When Cassandra returns to the throne of the man, he is pleased and puts the gem in a box beside the throne. He turns around and reveals himself as Jaxx Manson. The ninja sit in the jungle looking at the stars. They wonder what they can do to defeat the Jaxxopham, when suddenly a monster shows up out of the blue. Cast * Kirby Morrow as Cole * Michael Adamthwaite as Jay * Vincent Tong as Kai * Brent Miller as Zane * Sam Vincent as Lloyd * Kelly Metzger as Nya * Jennifer Hayward as P.I.X.A.L, Cassandra Alleyway * Andrew Francis as Jackson "JAXX" Manson * Richard Newman as Peter Trivia * Wu does not appear in this episode, or Season 10, for he is "on a trip of the mind and soul", according to Nya